


Sea Legs: Memoirs and Memories {HIATUS}

by SandyRoses



Series: Sea Legs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I promise this will get fluffy after, M/M, Memoirs, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Team as Family, The first few chapters will be the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: A closer look into the world of Sea Legs, past, present, and future.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Sea Legs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917466
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	Sea Legs: Memoirs and Memories {HIATUS}

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND HONESTLY ME TOO I LOVE THIS WORLD SO MUCH AND I COULDN'T BEAR TO ABANDON IT FULLY SO  
> HERE U GO  
> also, warning for character death in this first chapter I guess it kind of counts as mcd?? I'll put tags at the beginning of each chapter and I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS ONE SO HHHHHH  
> I guess technically you don't HAVE to read Sea Legs to understand this but you really should  
> A COUPLE THINGS TO NOTE:  
> -jeonghan is half serpent half siren  
> -serpent pods are called Crowns, and the most beautiful/powerful member is the Gem  
> -most serpent crowns consist of only females  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy!! I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the second extra out by the 20th, but I'll try! On the 15th, I'll upload Leader, then on the 18th, I'll upload something entirely new for yall to enjoy~ Thank you for supporting me so much!!

He was born in darkness. Born in the deep, silent black, where the only sound was the subtle shifting of tectonic plates and the groans of the earth moving, hot water escaping from cracks in the ocean floor. Whispers of his name floated into his ears before he even opened his eyes, soft, hissing sounds, low, clicking rumbles, primordial noises made from deep within the chest.

He opened his eyes to darkness, but there was more than just an empty blackness. The subtle shine of gleaming red scales caught the corner of his vision, and blindly he turned, making aborted motions into the arms stretched out for him. Who was he? Where was he?

A voice, above him, calm, loving, deep, a hand caressing his cheek. So gentle. He couldn’t understand her, but he loved her. This creature was safety. Kindness. Her voice reverberated in his scales and through his bones, and he listened even as he closed his eyes again, one small hand reaching out to close around a slender finger.

More voices, huddled around him, curious, clicking softly, and the sound lulled him to sleep, back into the soft darkness of his dreams, surrounded by warmth despite the neverending black around him.

* * *

_“Our beautiful one,”_ they called him, when he could understand their words, _“face of the moon.”_

The moon? He didn’t know what that was. Was it another serpent, like him? He didn’t know. He had never seen his reflection, but his Life-Giver told him he was the fairest creature out of their race, the most beautiful being to have been born to the bottom-dwellers.

It...sort of made sense. The other serpents, while he loved them, their faces were nothing short of grotesque, twisted to resemble the great snakes they were descended from, given sentience and thought. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, it became easier to see, to look down at his own slender hands and bone-white skin and see how he was beautiful.

But that never stopped him from loving his family. When his younger sister was brought into the world, into the loving, soft darkness, he proclaimed her more beautiful even than he, a perfect pearl, and promised to protect her.

His Life-Giver smiled at his claims, and always pet his hair, but there was always something sad in her smile. He had been told she had been gifted with Future-Sight once, but she had never done anything to indicate that she could see through the veil as the others sometimes whispered, when they thought she wasn’t listening.

It intrigued him. As far as he was concerned, the only Future-Sight anyone could need was the foresight to eat a good meal before going to sleep, and they laughed when he told them this, petting his long hair, giving him amused smiles.

 _“Our beautiful one, so innocent and pure. Truly the gem of our crown,”_ they would say, and he would laugh along with them, still curious, still wondering.

 _“Curiosity is the birth of all things,”_ his Life-Giver would tell him whenever he expressed a wish to explore, her voice lilting as she cradled his sister, who still had not opened her eyes. It was beginning to worry him, and he reached out to pet the soft tuft of hair on his sister’s head, wishing silently for her to rise, to see and take joy from the world.

His Life-Giver smiled again, but it was sad.

* * *

As he grew, his tail long and powerful, he began to turn his gaze up, towards the upper darkness, where the world stretched on forever. He had slipped away once, and swam up for what felt like forever, until he had reached the edge of a cliff, and was startled to find a flat plain of sand stretching out far before him, the world tinted dark blue instead of black. Was this...what was this?

He looked down, into the ravine his family lived in, into the deep, dark, comforting blackness, and wondered if he should go back down. He was safe down there, and while they had never forbidden him from exploring, this was...new, and not all new things were safe.

A soft rustling noise drew his attention to a slender, black- and white-striped snake slithering by, apparently not at all bothered by his presence. He smiled at the snake, dipping his head to it, holding out a hand. Snakes were friends, his family told him, their ancient ancestors, things to be respected and never damaged. The first time he caught a snake, fully intending to eat it, his Life-Giver had scolded him so thoroughly that he still shivered thinking about the memory.

To his delight, the snake wound through the water towards him, curling around his wrist, laying on his arm, docile and beautiful. He ran a fingertip along its head before gently coaxing it off of his hand, sending it on its way. The snakes in the ravine were massive and old, but the little ones were cute too, and sometimes they came in pretty colors, colors he could only dream of, colors he didn’t even have words for.

Bold and curious and maybe a little naive, he crept over the edge of the cliff, flattening himself to the sand, moving like the little snake, letting his tail ribbon through the water to propel him forward. There was a little more light up in the sand and when he glanced back, his eyes widened upon seeing the shiny crimson of his tail, ending in a sleek pair of fins, and he made a soft noise of awe, flicking the fins in and out a couple times. So this was what he looked like out of the deep.

However, before he could go more than a few tail-lengths out of the ravine, a low rumbling made him freeze and close his eyes in disappointment, slowly turning around to see one of his older crown members poking her head above the edge of the cliff, her eyes narrowed with what seemed like amusement.

 _“Curious?”_ she asked, and he nodded. She hummed a low, subsonic note, and then pulled herself out of the ravine to join him, much to his surprise. Her tail was huge, many lengths longer than her pudgy torso, and was edged in scales such a dark red they almost seemed brown, with a ridge of stiff, triangle-shaped ones along the back. _“Can’t blame you. There is much to see, much to explore.”_

 _“...What is out there?”_ he asked, pointing into the serene blue, and she hummed again, settling herself comfortably on the sand.

 _“Lots,”_ she said simply. _“Many things. If, perhaps, you ever reach a day where you cannot contain yourself to our home, then it is said that if you go up, up and up and up, you might reach a place where there is no more water. Just air, open air, where the breezes flow strong and there is a beautiful tapestry above your head, dotted with glimmering sparkles.”_

Entranced, he nodded, eager for more, but she simply laughed, rolling onto her back with a grunt. _“Young thing, so curious. I don’t even remember what I was like when I was your age.”_

He couldn’t find much to say to that, other than a quiet hum. _“...What else is up there?”_

_“I don’t know, little one. Once, I heard your Giver whisper in her dreams, about a creature that walked instead of swam, with little things called legs. It was an odd thing, but when I asked her about it, she said she couldn’t recall any of her dream.”_

_“Legs?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“...Oh. Do you think that one day, I could go see if her dreams are correct?”_

She chuckled at him a little, her voice low, soothing a little tired. She was old, far older than him, her long, thin hair colored silver, three-pronged wrinkles in the corners of her small eyes.

 _“Perhaps. But that’s a journey for another day, isn’t it? Come, back down with you. Wouldn’t want to give your Giver a scare, would you? Becoming a drifter so young?”_ He shook his head quickly; he wanted to stay with his family as long as possible; he loved them all.

So he followed her back into the ravine and didn’t spare a backward glance at the vast expanse of sand behind him.

* * *

His sister never opened her eyes. She was buried deep, deep, deep in the earth, and his Life-Giver wept for days. The entire crown did the same. He did the same. Their little pearl was gone.

That was when he felt loss for the first time, and when his Life-Giver looked at him, she reached out with a shaking hand to touch his cheek.

 _“You will suffer indescribably, my little one, and I am sorry,”_ she whispered, her voice low, odd, unnatural, eyes staring straight through him. _“I cannot hide you from pain any longer. I am sorry you will have to live through such agony.”_

He knew not what to say, so he just stared, until his Life-Giver sucked in a shuddering breath and swam off to be by herself for a while, humming a sad lullaby.

He dismissed it in the moment, but the others’ words about Future-Sight came back to him, and he wondered if she’d just told him his future. Was his future to suffer in agony? Why would she say that to him? That...that couldn’t be true, right?

But when he glanced to the grave of his sister, a lump of rounded rocks and earth on the ground, he wondered if his Life-Giver’s prophecy had already began.

* * *

None of them were ever the same after the death of his sister. Before that, he hadn’t even known that death was a thing, that it was possible for someone to fall asleep and never wake up. And the prospect of it terrified him. He was terrified to leave the ravine, too scared of losing someone else while he wasn’t looking, and he spent plenty of time cuddled up to his crown members, hugging them close despite being rather small compared to most of them. He couldn’t lose someone else. He couldn’t.

That didn’t stop it from happening. The oldest crown member soon passed away from sickness, and they sang a song of mourning for her, low and haunting. His voice cracked a couple times, trying hard not to cry, but his Life-Giver only held his hand and pulled him into a hug, petting his hair. He couldn’t lose her.

He never really got over the concept of death. Eternal sleep. A life beyond the mortal plane. Weren’t they supposed to live for a long time?

 _“We do, beautiful one, but not forever. Nothing is forever,”_ one of the younger crown members told him, patting his shoulder, holding him close. _“The only thing that is forever is something that we cannot see.”_

It continued to terrify him well into his years, and as he grew a little older, he stuck close to his Life-Giver’s side, always worried about her. Lately, she had lost the glint of life from her eyes, and had become dull and quiet, staring off into the deep darkness like it would give her an answer to a question he didn’t know.

 _“What do you see?”_ he asked her once, and she didn’t answer for a long time, not until he’d turned to swim away, but her hand had slowly reached out to take his and squeeze tightly.

 _“I see many things. Great and terrible things,”_ she whispered quietly, eyes widening slightly. _“I see…”_ She turned to him, and her eyes were huge, black irises filled with emotions he couldn’t understand. _“There is only suffering for you, my beautiful one, only loneliness in your future. I am so sorry. I have failed you.”_

 _“What? What do you mean?”_ he asked, frantic unease growing in his chest, but she shuddered once and did not respond, hunching over into her coiled tail, letting out a tired sigh.

A hand on his arm startled him, and he looked over to see another serpent his age, shaking her head and tugging him away. _“She is lost to the future now. What she sees now is all she will ever see again,”_ she murmured, and he glanced back at his Life-Giver, sadness filling his heart. In a way, it was like he had already lost her.

* * *

The quake started when he was asleep. He was curled up tight on the rocky sand, huddled close to his Life-Giver, when the entire world suddenly began to shake, and it startled him awake, eyes flying open as the earth groaned and creaked, noises he had never heard before. What was happening? Why was the earth crying? Was it hurt?

Great clouds of dust began to fill the water, gritting harshly against his gills, and he coughed roughly, reaching out to shake his Life-Giver awake, only to see her already up, looking around frantically, uncoiling to wake the other members of their crown, screeching about the end of the world.

The end of the world? Was...was the world ending? How? Why? _What was going on?_

 _“Flee, little one, flee for your life!”_ his Life-Giver ordered, her voice full of terror, but he hesitated, desperation making him uneasy, glancing around for anything he could do to help.

 _“B-but I can’t leave you!”_ he cried, only to he violently shoved backwards as a cascade of rocks fell from the cliffs above them, sinking far faster than he thought was possible. Transfixed by fear, he simply watched, eyes huge, mouth agape, watching their descent, and time felt slow, warped, wrong. Why was the earth breaking into pieces?

 _“Go, go! Get out of here! It’s not safe! I will see you on the other side, my little one, but you must go!”_ His Life-Giver swam over, giving him another hard shove, and if she was going to be safe, then...then he would go. 

Finally finding some control over himself again, he allowed himself to be shoved into a little alcove where they normally stored long pieces of kelp to sleep on, and he huddled among the thick strands, slimy and smooth against his skin, making him shiver and shudder, now shaking with fear and adrenaline.

 _“W-wait! Aren’t you going to come in?”_ he asked anxiously, watching her hover just outside the alcove, but she just sent him a sad smile, reaching out to pull him into a hug and kiss his forehead.

 _“I’m going to go help the others. You stay right here, ok? Can I trust you to do that? Please, my little one, promise me you’ll stay safe,”_ she whispered, and he nodded without argument, the anxiousness in her voice making him feel small.

_“Good. I love you so much, my dear. Be safe.”_

Then she was gone, swimming through the water towards the rest of the crown as the earth shook and rumbled, and it was the noise more than anything that scared him, the noise and the feeling of the earth itself shaking under its own weight, crumbling and cracking at the edges.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he covered his head with his arms and curled up, trying to breathe past the panic in his chest, tightening up his lungs cruelly. Things were going to be fine. Everything was fine. He was going to be fine and his Life-Giver was going to be fine and the rest of the crown was going to be fine. Once this was all over, everything would be fine. Everything was fine.

That was the mantra he whispered to himself until the rumbling stopped, until the earth stopped shaking, until everything fell still like time had stopped. He almost didn’t realize it at first, but when he finally registered that the world was still, he opened his eyes and uncurled slightly, glancing out.

The dust hadn’t quite settled yet, making the water murky, and as he carefully crept out of the little cave, it was almost unsettlingly quiet, with hardly the rush of the water in his ears to give him something to listen to. He called out the names of his family, but when none responded, a seed of worry rooted deep into his chest and he swam out a little further, calling their names louder. Surely they were fine? Were they just hiding, like he had been? They were fine.

But his heart nearly stopped when he smelled the sweet tang of blood in the water. His eyes widened and he shot off into the ravine, following the trail, desperate to find its source. Surely it was just from a scratch, right?

But the smell only got stronger, and as the water tinged red around him, he let out a whimper, fighting to see through the cloudy water to find his family. They were fine. They had to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was fine.

Everything was fine until he came across the body of his Life-Giver, her tail crushed under great piles of stone, the glimmer of life leaking from her eyes, just like the trails of her blood seeping out from under the edges of the boulder. Beyond her, the rest of the ravine was full of rocks, and he could smell the blood of the rest of his crown, likely buried beneath the rubble.

Stunned, he just stared. He just stared, and stared, and stared, until he found the courage to reach out and touch his Life-Giver’s shoulder. _“...Hey, wake up. Please? Wake up. The others- the others- I don’t know where they are. Wake up. Please? Please, don’t leave me. I can’t lose you. Please wake up. I need you. Please don’t leave me. The others need us. Please, please, wake up, please-”_

He jumped when his Life-Giver sucked in a shaky, rattling breath, a breath that sounded painful, and in an instant he was down by her side, clutching her hand tightly, begging for her to wake up, to get up, to prove she was ok. Her eyes slid to his slowly, and her lips twitched into the smallest smile.

 _“I was wrong,”_ she whispered, slowly moving her hand to cup his cheek. _“Your life will be full of love, my beautiful one. You will find much light, and go where none of us have gone before. You will build a new family, one who you will love as fiercely as the ocean.”_

 _“Wh-what? What does that mean? You are my family!”_ he said desperately, and she just smiled, thumb gently rubbing his cheek. She seemed so tired, but more...familiar somehow, more nostalgic. She was like how she had been before his sister died, before she succumbed to her Future-Sight.

_“My little one, one day you will meet a being who will be the end of all things, and you will love him and call him yours, and he, the same. You will collect a family to call your own and they will love you as much as they can. You will meet people who will change your life for the better. You will meet someone who is frail and short-lived but who will love you with his whole life. Your life will be gentle and full of love. I am glad you have such a sweet future, my darling.”_

_“B-but what about you? What about the others? We need to help them!”_ he insisted, and she closed her eyes, a soft smile still lingering around her lips.

 _“There is no help for us down here, not anymore. I have seen it all, and this is the end for us. You will go up, to see the sun and the moon, and you will find a life closer to the surface. Do not mourn, my little one. It was always meant to be. I love you,”_ she said softly, so gentle, so loving.

Then, with one last shaking, rattling cough, she went still, her hand falling limply through the water before he caught it and held tight, probably too tight, unable to process what had just happened.

 _“...Hey, wake up,”_ he said again, reaching out to touch her cheek, gently shaking her shoulder, to no avail. _“Hey, no, no, you can’t- you can’t leave me. You can’t! What- what am I supposed to do!? No, n-no, please don’t leave me, I love you, please don’t go, I’m scared!”_

There was no response, and he sat back after a minute or two, body starting to shake, eyes stinging. For what felt like forever, he sat there, staring at his Life-Giver’s face, so peaceful and relaxed. Death had taken her too, had taken his entire crown right out from under his nose, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that he could do about it.

He turned his head up, to where he’d heard rumors, whispers of a blue sky, and _screamed_.

* * *

He left the ravine after a few days of mourning, packing kelp and loose earth over his Life-Giver’s body to protect her from any bottom-feeders looking for a free meal. No, he wouldn’t let them disrespect her like that. But once that was done, he took one last long look at the place that had been his home for many, many years, ever since he was born, and swam away, up to the ruined, jagged edges of the collapsed cliffs, looking out onto the blue-tinged plains of sand.

With one last deep breath, he left the ravine behind, swimming off in no particular direction. He just needed to be as far away as possible. He couldn’t stay where there were memories of such pain. How could his life be full of love when everyone he cared about was- was dead? It was still hard to think about, and a large part of him hoped that it had all just been a dream, that he would open his eyes and see his family alive and intact, everyone ok.

But the fact remained that he was alone in the open ocean with no clue what to do, and he would have no help. He was in this alone. He was alone.

God, he was _alone._ He hadn’t really processed it but it was hitting him rather suddenly in the face that he was alone. He had no one. He had no family, no friends, no nothing. He was alone in the great vast ocean with no one to turn to, and he was still young. How was he supposed to survive? What did he do? He didn’t know the first thing about the middle ocean. 

But he couldn’t go back into the deep. There were too many memories there, too much pain.

So, he supposed he would just have to figure it out on his own.

* * *

The first time he saw the sky, he couldn’t stop staring. The sky was a beautiful blue-black, scattered with a million pinpricks of light, stars, he thought they were called, dusted with beautiful colors and ribbons of galaxies. It was gorgeous, but nothing was more beautiful than the pale white sphere hanging in the sky, shining bright, almost calling to him, tugging gently behind his ribs. It was beautiful.

He spent the whole night staring at the lights, watching the orb in the sky slowly lower, down to sink into the horizon, and the stars faded, replaced by lighter and lighter blues until another ball of light appeared, this one so bright that it hurt his eyes to look directly at. It wasn’t as beautiful, but the blue sky was definitely pretty, and it gave him the opportunity to look around, closing his eyes as the breeze hit his face. He never thought he could feel the air on his skin, but here he was, floating on the surface of the ocean, feeling oddly light and weightless after leaving the immense pressure of the deep.

But looking at the sky gave him a slight sense of peace, so he waited until night fell again, until he could stare at the pretty lights and not feel so alone. He almost wanted to sing to them, so he did. When he was looking at the stars, he didn’t feel so lonely.

* * *

He spent many years wandering the oceans, enough to grow into an adult, his body lean and powerful, his voice even more so. He had learned early on that if he used his voice right, he could attract food right to him, could control them to an extent, and he practiced and practiced and practiced until his beautiful voice was hoarse, just in case anyone tried to hurt him. He had met a few other beings like him, though their tails were less flexible, and they didn’t seem _quite_ like him. Similar, but not quite. He always passed them by quickly, too worried about getting too attached. He wouldn’t let himself lose anyone else again. He couldn’t get attached.

He learned of many things. He learned of his voice, of the existence of sirens, the ones who looked kind of like him, learned of the sun and the moon, learned of the odd little beings called _humans_ that walked on land, upright on two thin sticks instead of one tail. He kind of wanted to see one, but he didn’t dare leave the water. It was dangerous on land.

He learned to stay away from the big floating objects called boats, learned that they were full of dangerous humans who stole things from the sea that didn’t belong to them. He learned that humans were selfish, evil things, who ruined and broke everything they touched.

Filled with an irrational bitterness, a baseless vendetta, he destroyed anything that seemed human-made, taking out his anger and his grief on fishing piers and small boats, daring them to touch the ocean that he loved. If he ever came across a stray human swimming through the waters by themself…

He didn’t expect it to happen as soon as it did, honestly. He’d been swimming near a small bay, circling the water looking for something to eat, when he noticed something falling through the air, towards the water. It was late at night, but that didn’t bother him, and he peered through the water to try and see what it was, confusion making him curious as he swam a little closer to the surface. Why was it falling so...slowly?

When it hit the water it startled him despite him looking directly at it, and against his better judgement he swam a little closer, frowning, wondering what the lump was. It had a weird scent, something he had never smelled before, sort of earthy and bitter with a hint of the tang of blood.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was a human. There was a human, sinking down into the water, weighed down by heavy, water-logged pieces of cloth around them, and despite his anger, concern and worry rushed into the hollow cavity of his chest, making him hesitate for all of five seconds before rushing forward, reaching out to touch, wary.

He had seen too many people die in front of him for him to let another one add to the list, and human or not, he couldn’t just let it happen again.

So he steeled himself and grabbed onto the human’s torso, his powerful tail propelling them easily through the water. He didn’t think humans could breathe underwater very well, if at all, so he should probably get this human up to the surface quickly. He wondered how the human had fallen into the water; all that was above them was a huge cliff made of whitish stone. Had the human fallen somehow?

He dragged the human closer to the shore, anxiousness making him chirp worriedly as he pushed the human up onto the sand, sheltered by a little cove, and he pressed his ear to the human’s chest, listening closely. A heartbeat was there, thin and fluttery like a wounded sea bird but there, and he rolled the human onto its side, thumping its back carefully.

He could almost sense the movement before it happened; after a moment or two the human convulsed awkwardly, body jerking, before a torrent of seawater came flooding out of their mouth, staining the soft, fine sand a darker shade of brown. The human groaned, voice rough, and he reached out to touch anxiously, wanting to make sure this odd human was ok. Why would they be in the water if they couldn’t swim? Were they just stupid?

Then the human said something quietly, spitting out a word he couldn’t understand, bracing one shaking arm against the sand, starting to shiver violently. Was this normal? Were humans supposed to shake? He didn’t know, but he wanted to keep this human safe, for some reason. They had a powerful aura, thick and heavy and almost sweet on the back of his tongue, addicting.

The human rolled onto their back, and he took the opportunity to take a nice, long look at their face. They were definitely very pretty, probably male, with prettily curved eyes and plump, soft-looking lips, open as they panted. He kind of wanted to touch them, so he did, curiosity kindling in the ashes of concern.

There was another noise from the human’s lips, a little curious, sort of confused, and they just kind of watched him awkwardly, glancing down at where his fingertips were poking their plump lower lip, a little blue from the cold. They said something, but he shook his head; he couldn’t understand them. There was a stretch of silence, then the human sat up a little, coughing a bit, and he patted their shoulder, feeling oddly protective.

He didn’t know how long they both sat there in the cove, not talking, just sitting together, but it must have been a long time because the sun was starting to rise, making the air feel a little warmer. The human had curled up tightly, arms around their odd little stick appendages, but they hadn’t pushed him away.

Finally, he sighed and figured he should probably go back down; he was hungry after not hunting for a whole night and this human didn’t seem like it needed his help any longer. He turned to slip back into the water, but the human grabbed his hand, a desperate look on their face, and he paused, waiting. Did they wanted him to stay? He could stay if they really needed him to…

But then they let go slowly, mumbling something that he obviously couldn’t understand, but when they continued to avoid his eye he hummed softly, hoping to soothe, before slipping off into the water, glancing over his shoulder at the odd, pretty human one last time. Their face was confused, but as they stared at the sand, he figured they wouldn’t be moving any time soon, so he could go and find some fish to eat first before thinking about it anymore. Could that human feed themself…? They seemed pretty skinny…

Well, it was out of his hands now, he thought as he swam away. It was just a human, anyway. No one special.

He was so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sea Legs isn't over yet, boys, not in my book.
> 
> If you want free lore, clarification, or just want to scream at me, feel free to contact me on [twt](https://twitter.com/SandyRoses6) !!!


End file.
